Never-Ending Secrets
by Goddess of Soccer
Summary: Peace settled after the Second Giant War, but demigods knew there was no such luck. Serenity never lasts for long, and war is just around the corner. Zeus angers Poseidon and grudges held by Hades still lingers. To everyone's shock, this may be the beginning of yet another life-threatening war.
1. Prologue

**AN: Well, this new idea literally hit me in the face... During geography... We're studying WWI and WWII... So, that's the only clue I'm giving you... :P Anyway, I hope this story catches your attention! Forgetting Before Remembering is currently my main story, so this will have fairly slow updates... :( But besides the point, keep reading! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO... So all rights belong to Rick Riordan... **

The seven demigods were exhausted. Then again, everyone was worn out. But they had no choice, for this was the Second Giant War. The battles was practically endless, one after the other. The final battle was looking dreary. The battlegrounds were scattered with demigod bodies and golden dust. Only two giants have fallen. The banes of Dionysus, Otis and Ephialtes.

Jason and Zeus were fighting Porphyrion, but they weren't very even in that fight. For every lightning bolt Zeus shot, Porphyrion fired one back thrice as powerful. For every strike Jason laid, Porphyrion sliced back thrice as hard.

Percy and Poseidon were working together slowly, and slowly overpowering Polybotes. He was still weakened from the battle in New Rome. Percy slashed and stabbed with Riptide as Poseidon sent wave after wave, hurricane after hurricane, and storm after storm. All hit Polybotes directly, but he stood strong with Gaea behind his back. Fortunately, he was slowly tiring and Gaea soon had to fight her own battle.

Annabeth helped her mother Athena, Frank with Mars, Hazel with Pluto, and the rest of the seven fought furiously with their parent. Nico summoned army after army of undead soldiers, fighting ferociously at the monsters.

The hunters of Artemis shot arrow after arrow, disintegrating monsters by the hundreds. Artemis herself was fighting Gration, the bane of said goddess. They were fairly even, especially with Thalia on her side.

Various demigods fought with the Olympians, typically with their godly parent. Less than half the battles were in Olympus's favor. But they fought hard, nonetheless. They weren't just fighting for their lives, but for the fate of the world. Gaea. Mustn't. Rise.

The world's fate was set on this one battle, and many have lost hope. But in one demigod, hope roared like a wave inside his heart. He fought hard, each strike harder than the previous. Even then, hope was slowly dwindling.

Suddenly, a horn blasted their ears throughout the battlefield. The monsters cheered, thinking even more reinforcements were coming. To their surprise, these were the Romans. They dove straight into the monster army and you could see the army falling.

One girl, in a praetor look, scanned the field, looking for one particular goddess. Who was she looking for, you may ask. Well, Gaea, the earth goddess was yet to rise. If she did, the world would be in her control. There, in the very center, the earth seemed to be shaking. Not dangerously, but subtlety, to where you could barely feel it.

But this girl noticed it immediately and prayed to her mother, the goddess Bellona. She would do her very best to end this. As quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, a young daughter of Aphrodite was charm speaking these monsters, forcing them to kill each. But to satisfy Olympus's needs, she must charm speak the giants, or even better, Gaea herself.

At that exact moment, Percy slammed his sword straight into Polybotes's heart. He shrieked in pain, only to be stabbed again by a gleaming trident, courtesy of Poseidon. His screams echoed as he slowly disintegrated.

Percy nodded to his father and they sprinted to the battle of Zeus and Porphyrion. With all four fighting against the King giant, his chances were dwindling.

On the other side of the battle, Annabeth and Athena were fighting to their peak. Their enemy was dangerous, for he was Enceladus, the bane of Athena. Athena spun around with her spear, preparing to send a deadly strike, but was completely unprepared for Enceladus's own spear.

To her utter surprise, a young, blonde girl jumped in the way of this deadly spear. But to her horror, this girl was her own daughter, Annabeth. Athena screamed her heart out, sadness overwhelming her.

Her favorite daughter, took a killing blow for her. She dashed to Annabeth's side, tears pouring down her face. She screamed her favorite daughter's name, but no response was heard. Athena looked up angrily, new vigor rushing through her veins.

With anger controlling her mind, she was a plain whirlwind of strikes, to where Enceladus could barely block any strikes. To make matters worse for this giant, a raven-haired demigod screamed and dove into the battle. With an angry mother and angry boyfriend, Enceladus had no chance of winning.

He awaited his death, as Percy dealt the killing blow, right through his neck. Athena twisted her spear into Enceladus's dark, black heart, relishing in his high-pitched shriek.

After Enceladus fell, Percy collapsed to his knees, tears racing down his face. His wise girl, his strength, his encouragement to fight, had fallen in battle. He sobbed, so heartbreakingly, that every head turned his way. His aura grew slowly stronger and stronger, and this beautiful turquoise shade of light surrounded him.

He screamed and his aura exploded, and an earthquake, of a magnitude so high the Richter Scale would have exploded, was unleashed. Even Poseidon would be jealous.

A huge, wide crack appeared and Percy rose, supported by a huge wave of water. His eyes were hollow, for his emotional support was gone. The giants, suddenly fearful of this demigod, were shaking.

The gods fought with new power, hope surging through their minds. The giants knew they didn't stand a chance, unless Gaea rose. They knew what must be done, and a sacrifice would be worth it. They chanted an Ancient Greek ritual which allowed Gaea is rise early.

With a sacrifice of course. The giants would fade for a duration of ten centuries, but to them, it was merely a blink of an eye. Well, at least to Gaea.

Brown light flooded the battlefield and a creepy cackle echoed in everybody's ears. The giants sank deep into the earth, but that was the least of their worries. Gaea has finally risen. Even with precautions, thanks to the praetor of Rome, Olympus was still rather unprepared.

Gaea rose to her full height of 57 feet, towering over every other being. The demigods were shaking in fear, except for a very particular one. He was still in an unstable emotional state. Even so, he was powerful.

Gaea scanned everyone and smirked at Percy's current state. She had an earthen sword, deadly in every shape or form. With a flick of her finger, the Olympians were bounded. They struggled helplessly against the earthen binds. The demigods slashed at the dirt hopelessly.

But Percy wouldn't let Annabeth's sacrifice go to waste. He leaped into the air and slashed with Riptide, which glinted under the sunlight. Luckily, Gaea was only half-awake and had a power reduction binding the Olympians. Gaea smirked, thinking this would be an easy battle to win.

But to her surprise, another demigod joined in. Piper persuaded her to back away, but Gaea thought a simple, puny demigod was no match for her. She cackled and slammed her sword at Percy. To her utter disbelief, it bounced off Percy sword and it was Percy's turn to smirk.

Who knew Percy had dipped his sword in the depths of Tartarus, or more so specifically, hellfire. Gaea gasped in realization. A sword forged in hellfire could sever the soul, even from a goddess. Gaea shook her head, cursing herself for her underestimation.

The battle raged, and to Gaea's anger, they were quite even. Scratches slowly appeared on both fighters. Deep gashes were visible of both the goddess and demigod. With a sudden unexpected slash, Percy grunted in pain.

Gaea's sword hit it's target: Percy's stomach. Blood gushed out of the wound and Piper shrieked. Her charm speaking level doubled and everyone present felt the need to drop their weapons. Percy fight the urge and the only way he kept going was to think about Annabeth's sacrifice.

But for Gaea's case, she didn't know the true meaning of love, only hatred. Piper's charm speak affect her so deeply, that her sword strokes faltered and Percy took this chance to stab her heart. With the weakened Gaea, the demigods managed to cut apart the binds of the Olympians.

As soon as they escaped, Gaea's heart dropped. With 12 powerful gods and goddesses, along with an army of demigods, Gaea was overpowered.

Cheers erupted, but to everyone's disbelief, Olympus's favorite hero collapsed to the ground, not moving. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was emotionally and physically injured. Deeply and severely.

Such an important demigod, deserving of godhood once more. But there he lay. Piper crouched by him, gently cradling his head. Jason felt a twinge of jealously, but guessed he deserved it. He had left Piper for Reyna, breaking her heart.

Apollo flashed the injured demigod to his private infirmary and the celebrations were postponed.

They had to wait for Olympus's most deserving, powerful, and important hero to heal, both physically and emotionally. They had to wait for Olympus's most deserving, powerful, and important hero to wake.

**AN: How was that everybody? Fairly long, I think, especially for a prologue. As I said before, this will have rather slow updates, so please don't rush me. I will try my best to update ASAP. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Denial

**AN: I hope everyone liked the prologue. :) I know it was short, but still about the same length as my normal chapters for FBR. I'm aiming for much longer chapters here, so definitely slower updates. Just be happy I'm writing long chapters. :P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be on FanFiction. I would be writing BOO. But no... That's Rick Riordan's job.**

It took a complete month for Olympus's hero to wake. The gods were impatiently waiting for the reward ceremony, excited to see if Percy would accept godhood this time. Zeus was growling quietly, but Hestia noticed. She shook her head sadly. Zeus despised Percy and would do anything for his own son, Jason, to be on the council.

The rests of the demigods were seated by their parent's throne, waiting for Percy. All but one. Piper had stayed by Percy overnight, feeling like it was her fault he got hurt so severely.

She thought in her mind," If only I wasn't so useless. If only my charmspeak was so powerful. You wouldn't have gotten severely injured."

She didn't know why she felt content by Percy. She shouldn't, but this feeling wouldn't disappear. She watched his sleeping figure, ever so peaceful. Piper sighed," I wish Jason loved me as much as Percy loved Annabeth."

She felt a twinge of jealousy, but shrugged it off as a wish for Jason. She noticed Jason have only eyes for Reyna, even if she only had a scratch. The times they had together, was it really nothing?!

She was shaken from her thoughts when she noticed Percy's eyelid twitch. Apollo had said he could wake up any moment. Piper shot up out of her chair by Percy's bed and squeezed his hand.

Percy stirred and blinked a couple times," Ugh... I feel like a got trampled by 50 herds of elephants."

The corner of Piper's lip twitched, amused that Percy could still joke around at this time. Percy's eyes wandered to his hand, which Piper was still holding tightly. He blushed a deep shade of red and removed his hand from Piper's grasp.

"Hey Piper. How's everyone? From the wa—"

Percy faltered, memories of the war quickly returning to his mind. His Wise Girl. Annabeth. His best friend since 12. Girlfriend. Love. Was. Dead. Gone. Forever.

The special glint in his deep, sea green eyes disappeared. It was replaced by a dull green. Percy's eyebrows drooped and his mouth lost its mischievous smirk.

Piper sniffed," You've been out for a week. Come on. We have to get to the throne room."

Percy's jaw dropped. He had been asleep for a week?! He personally thought he should be mourning Annabeth. He had no more plans for his life. He shakily stood up, but his leg gave out from underneath.

Piper caught his arm and Percy leaned heavily on her shoulder. They staggered out the front door of Apollo's palace, then to the throne room.

The door to the throne room swung open and all eyes turned to the two figures standing in the doorway. Piper led Percy to Poseidon's throne and he sat unsteadily. Piper walked over to Aphrodite's throne and took a seat.

Zeus dramatically thundered," Welcome demigods. We have successfully defeated Mother Earth and she shall not rise in this generation! "

Zeus went on about the bravery of the gods, especially himself. Even though his voice was commanding, practically everyone in the throne room tuned him out. Percy wasn't focused, getting flashbacks of Annabeth's death.

Suddenly, Zeus slammed his Master Bolt onto the floor, gathering everyone's attention once more.

"Now, we may have gotten some more severe injuries without these demigods, so we must thank them. I know they should be thanking us for saving their lives, but we might as well give them some gifts."

As these words, practically everyone there was shaking in anger. How dare Zeus take away Percy's heroic sacrifice?! And since he is even alive, he is worthy to even replace Zeus himself!

Zeus shouted," Jason! The most deserving demigod here! He himself helped me defeat Porphyrion and thereafter, Gaea herself!"

Jason was even shaking in anger," Zeus! We all know Percy is the most deserving! In fact, he did more than all of us combined! You need to shut that mouth of yours!"

Zeus's face was turning red at Jason's explosion. He wanted Jason on the council, why wouldn't he accept?!

"Jason. You will regret that choice. But, since you don't accept, no one else is worthy. Don't get me started on that sea spawn, nearly ruining our whole battle plan by rushing in without thinking!"

Poseidon stood up, his fingers curled around his trident so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"This is outrageous! He himself practically defeated Gaea! He deserves to be king of the gods more than you do!"

Zeus waved his hand like it's nothing," Hazel Lesveque. What gift do you want?"

Hades sat in a throne proudly, waiting for his daughter's reply.

"Lord Zeus, could you possibly remove my curse?"

Zeus had a thoughtful look, but it then turned angry," No! I cannot fulfill your request! Think about how much your curse helped you in saving Olympus! Surely Olympus is more important than a few mortal deaths!"

Hazel, usually so nice and kind, was even bursting to the brim in anger. Hades even made his chair explode, the room filling in shadows.

As the shadows cleared, Zeus looked extremely annoyed," Hades, I am king and you shall listen to what I say!"

Hades literally erupted," No! Zeus, I don't care if you're king or not, but it's time you lowered yourself and stopped being so arrogant."

Poseidon stood up," I'm with my older brother."

The children of Zeus looked undecided, but knew if this didn't calm down, his could get ugly.

To everyone's surprise, Hestia did nothing to clam them down. She knew they had to get over this obstacle themselves.

Zeus stood up," I am king and my word in final!"

Poseidon screamed," Then I declare war on you!"

Hades nodded in agreement," Zeus, either step down or fight Poseidon and me. You can't win!"

Zeus boomed in laughter," I have my children, all of whom will help me win this war. Along with my wife."

Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Hera, and Aphrodite all stood in favor of Zeus. But to his utter surprise, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus walked to the other side.

Demeter, Hestia, and almost all of the minor gods either didn't care or disliked fighting. There were a couple minor gods, sons or daughters of Zeus, that stayed in the fight with their father.

Shock and tension could be felt around the throne room, and of course, anger.

The demigods looked on in horror. This just might lead to the biggest war in the history of Olympus. World. War. III.

* * *

Percy sighed. War was slowly occurring, but the other demigods at Camp Half-Blood weren't even notified yet. How is it even possible for someone to be as arrogant as Zeus?!

He is so afraid of someone, like Percy, to end his reign as king. Therefore he filled the thrones of the Olympians with his children.

Percy was still walking around unsteadily, still weak from his energy loss and the war. Other demigods looked at him with sympathy, but it made him feel even worse.

He felt an arm help steady him, turning around, hoping to see Annabeth. But his face drooped as he saw Piper instead. Piper noticed sadly, but knew she'd never be as important as Annabeth.

Even so, Piper had a warm feeling whenever she was around Percy and internally smiled widely. But Piper was afraid she was feeling this just because she wanted a replacement for Jason. Piper led Percy to the dining pavilion, only to have people whisper.

Rumors went around the camp that after Annabeth's death, Percy and Piper were secretly dating. Both of them had their hearts broken, so they spent a lot of time together. Someone in Aphrodite's cabin even said she saw Piper go into Percy's room!

Percy sat down, eating his blue waffles unhappily. He had planned on proposing to Annabeth after the war... But now... It's not even possible... At least Annabeth is in Elysium.

Piper sat at the Aphrodite table, eating sullenly. Jason and Reyna had decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a week before going back to their job as praetor.

Piper mulled over her thoughts. Am I really going to upset myself over Jason? He's not important enough!

As she walked up to the sacrificial flame, she prayed to Zeus, as well as Aphrodite. Please, Lord Zeus. Please let me forget Jason. He left me for Reyna, so I need to forget him!

Meanwhile, Zeus had heard the prayer and thought to himself. Piper is so much more beautiful than Reyna! How come Jason didn't go after the hot ones, like Aphrodite's daughters?! They could probably have more grandchildren. Then Jason could follow in my footsteps!

With this in mind, he called Aphrodite over. As Aphrodite sauntered over, Zeus boomed, even though Aphrodite was right next to him," Why did Jason leave Piper for Reyna? Was this your doing?"

Aphrodite laughed," Come on, this is a way to open new love opportunities! Percy and Piper along with Jason and Reyna! It's perfect!"

Zeus scrunched his eyebrows together," Piper and Jason. You broke them up?! They were just right together! Piper was so much more of a listener than Reyna! Reyna would probably force Jason to go against me! Bellona hates me, remember?"

Aphrodite was pretty angry now," Zeus! I am the goddess of love! Not you! I'm not sure if I want to side with you anymore!"

Zeus smirked," Oh really? Well you wouldn't mind if I told Athena what you did..."

Aphrodite froze. "Oh Aphrodite, I am the king of the gods. You wouldn't really think you could hide something from me. Now get Jason and Piper back together."

Aphrodite humphed and turned on her heel. Zeus chuckled. Now let's see if Percy still has something to live for.

* * *

A girl, about 18 years old, was running as quickly as possible away from a herd of cyclops. "Someone! Please! Help me! Please! There's monster after me!"

Nearby mortals only saw a girl being chased by a herd of goats and thought. This girl is such of coward. Thinking goats are monsters. Next thing you know, trees will be popping up mysteriously. They shook their heads. **(AN: Shoutout to who ever can figure out what I'm talking about)**

Now, this incident was occurring very near to the borders of camp, so the demigods all heard the screams of distress.

Percy, as distracted as he was, still shot up out of his seat and ran to the border. There, he saw a girl a bit younger than himself with blonde, wavy hair and stormy, grey eyes.

Right there and then, he froze. Percy couldn't move. There are children of Athena that looked like Annabeth, but this girl looked like her twin. Is this my second chance with Annabeth? Did Annabeth choose rebirth into a person her age? Is that possible?

Instead, other campers ran towards the girl and started fighting the cyclops. Percy was still frozen, and Piper looked on sadly. His feelings for Annabeth are so strong.

Jason ran forward to the girl, helping her up. Reyna looked on with jealousy. Contrary to popular belief, Jason had a slight crush on Annabeth, but that wasn't possible with Percy there.

Jason carried her bridal-style to the infirmary, Reyna running along in case anything happened.

Percy was finally shaken from his frozen state when a cyclops neared chopped his head off. Piper screamed, charmspeak laced through her words, and woke him up.

At the last possible second, Percy ducked and spun away. He uncapped Riptide and twisted to stab the cyclops. The golden dust shimmered in the sun with Percy still in a kneeling position.

To Piper, it was a beautiful sight. Percy looks so handsome. Those lips are so kis—

Piper quickly ended her thoughts. No. Percy is still in love with Annabeth. I wouldn't have a chance. Annabeth has the brains and fighting skill and all I have is stupid charm speaking.

Percy stood up to see the other cyclops killed by the other campers and went back to camp. Piper and the others followed, eager to see the girl who seemed to be a daughter of Athena.

The girl with blonde hair and grey eyes woke to see a bunch of people crowding around her. Her gaze traveled around, not seeing anyone worth mentioning. But, there is this one person who caught her attention.

The untamable raven hair and sea green eyes were on the most handsome boy she had even seen. He kneeled down by her and said," Hey. My name is Percy. You are?"

His voice seemed shaky and uncertain. The girl replied," Elizabeth. My step-parents sent me off to New York, where I was chased by the cyclops, I'm guessing?"

Percy smiled," Yes. So you know Greek Mythology?"

Elizabeth nodded. Secretly, Percy loved the way she seemed shy, but still, it was quite endearing. Unsurprisingly, a grey holographic owl appeared over her head.

Chiron announced," All hail, Elizabeth, daughter of Athena, lady of owls and wisdom."

Percy's eyes had a stormy look, and the campers looked at him, filled with sympathy.

**AN: Heehee... I'm evil... So, I hope this chapter was long enough... They're more than likely going to get longer. ;) So anyway, the next update will probably be in a month... But I'm updating FBR next. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
